Finding a New Law Firm
by Ladyangelfire99
Summary: Diffrent way the dinner with the Huntzburgers could of gone.


This conversation is gonna end right now. I'm not going to sit here," said Logan to Elias before Rory cut him off.

" Logan you don't have to defend me I can do this myself," said Rory.

" Rory, I am just trying to help," said Logan

" I know but I need to do this my self, Rory turns to Elias and, Mr. Huntzburger who is your law firm?"

" Hayden law Firm, why," said Elias with distain in his voice.

" That is what I thought, well I hope you have a back up one because now your out of lawyers," said Rory as she stood to leave

" What do you mean you insipid girl, we pay good money to that firm why would they reject our business,?" asked Elias.

" When you had me checked out did you ever think to check my fathers side of the family," said Rory as she and Logan walked back to the table

" Of corse not why would we care about your fathers side, their not important," said Elias

" Oh really well for a family of reporters you over looked one major fact about me," said Rory as she looked at a now confused Logan.

" Ace, what are you talking about," said a confused Logan.

" What I am saying is that your family, a group of reporters, forgot to look at whom my father was. If they had they would not of said half the things they just said." Rory said.

" Hello darling how is the dinner going," asked Mitchum as he walks into the room.

" Hello Mitchum we are just discussing Logans new girlfriend. She was just talking about her fathers side of the family," said Shira in a condescending tone.

" Really who is your father," asked Mitchum.

" Christopher Hayden," said Rory with a smirk on her face,

" Strobe and Francine's son?" asked Honor.

" Yes that is the one," said Rory as she saw Shira and Elias turn pale as a sheet.

" Ace, are you serious," asked Logan

" Yeah I am. I am sorry I did not tell you I just wanted people to like me for me not my family. I hope you are not mad at me," said Rory with nervousness in her voice because she did not know how Logan would react.

" Its okay ace, I get it don't worry," said Logan.

" Well this has been a very productive meeting Logan I think it is time to go home." said Rory with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

" Good idea, bye Honor, Josh, Mom, Dad, Grandpa. Honor I will call you later and we will meet up." said Logan as he and Rory stood to leave.

" Bye, it was nice meeting you all. , Honor it was great meeting you and Josh give me a call if you want to hang out or something." said Rory.

" Bye Logan. Bye Rory it was nice meeting you I will give you a call and we will go shopping and I can find out the scoop on you and my brother." said Honor.

" That sounds great I would love to. Just give me a call and we will set up a time. She turns to Elias and say's Oh I hope you have fun looking for a new law firm." said Rory with a sweetness in her voice. As she and Logan walk out of the Dinning Room with hands intertwined.

" Dad, why do we need to find a new law firm. Did something happen with the Hayden's?" asked a confused Mitchum.

" Well son, when we researched that Gilmore Girl we over looked her father side and we told her she was not good enough for our family. The girl waits for the insults to be done before she says anything." Said Elias.

" Are you trying to tell me that you and my wife just told a Hayden that she was not good enough to be a Huntzburger?" asked Mitchum trying to get to the bottom of why Logan and Rory basically ran out of the house.

" Yes, that is what he's saying Dad. Him and Mom called a Gilmore-Hayden that she was trash," said Honor filling her father in. After saying her peace she pulled Josh up and they too left the dinning room.

" Well, now we have a problem not only did we piss off two important families we have also lost our law firm. It could not come at a worse time I just got a law suite that I needed the Hayden's to look at. Great job Dad." said Mitchum.

" Mitchum, don't worry we will figure something out. As for Logan and that girl we have to find a way to make it up to her. Maybe we can give her an internship she wants to be a reporter." said Elias.

" I am going to make a few phone calls and see what I can do to minimize the damage you two have caused. If the damage is irreversible than I guess we have to find a new law firm. It is a shame too the Hayden's are the best of the best." said Mitchum as he left to his study to make some phone calls. " Good night Dad, Shira" as he tilted his head in acknowledgment.

"Don't be up to late dear," Shira called out to him.


End file.
